<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shadow puppets by snugglytyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485628">shadow puppets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler'>snugglytyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tyler, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>baby tyler is afraid of storms and the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shadow puppets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a fairly normal day. Tyler had fallen into little space the night prior and had stayed in it all throughout today and into when Jenna and Josh had put him in his nursery for bed. It wasn’t unusual — sometimes Tyler would be little for days, even weeks at a time. They had spent the day playing with baby toys and watching cartoons, as well as coloring lots of pictures. They loved taking care of Tyler, but it was exactly like taking care of an actual baby, so they were understandably tired by the time night came around. </p><p>Josh and Jenna were happy to finally relax in the living room once Tyler had fallen asleep, having put on a movie that they could watch until they decided it was time for them to go to bed. </p><p>Around halfway through the movie, there was the sudden sound of rain pouring down outside, along with high winds and loud thunder. Josh frowned when he noticed the storm, cuddling closer to Jenna. “Ugh, I hope the power doesn’t go out.”</p><p>Jenna nodded in agreement, though she was invested in the movie so she was only half paying attention. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. As long as Tyler sleeps through the storm, it won’t be so bad.” Even if the power did go out, she hoped Tyler would just sleep through the night. She knew how afraid of the dark he was, and she hated to see him upset. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Josh agreed and rested his head on Jenna’s shoulder, pulling the blanket tighter around them. </p><p>However, it was only ten minutes later when there was a deafening crash of thunder, making them both jump into sitting straight up. Seconds later there were loud sobs coming from upstairs. </p><p>“Oh no, the poor thing,” Jenna bit her lip and hurried upstairs, Josh close behind her. They opened the door to Tyler’s nursery and Jenna turned on the light while Josh rushed to get Tyler out of the crib, frowning as he listened to his cries and saw how distressed he was. </p><p>“M-mama, dada!” He sobbed, clutching to Josh’s chest and holding onto him tightly. </p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, TyTy. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just a storm, honey,” Josh said softly, bouncing Tyler up and down in his arms. </p><p>Jenna came over too and rubbed Tyler’s back to help him calm down. “Yeah, baby! We’re here and we’re gonna protect you,” she smiled softly and kissed his forehead before gesturing to Josh to go downstairs so they could make Tyler a bottle. </p><p>Josh nodded as Tyler started to calm down, leading the way downstairs. Tyler sniffled and looked up at Josh with big, sad eyes. “Scawy...” he pouted cutely, and Josh couldn’t help but coo as he used his hoodie sleeve to gently wipe Tyler’s tears from his cheeks. </p><p>“It is scary, isn’t it? But it’ll be okay, baby. The storm will pass, and then we can cuddle and go back to sleep!” Josh smiled, sitting down on the couch with Tyler in his lap while Jenna went to the kitchen to warm some milk in a bottle for Tyler. </p><p>Tyler smiled a little bit from what Josh said, giggling and giving his daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Though it was a little gross, Josh had always loved those kisses because they came from his baby. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Jenna entered the living room, a warm bottle in hand. “Here you go, TyTy,” she smiled, but just as she was sitting down to give Tyler the bottle, there was another flash of lighting and a crash of thunder, suddenly everything going dark. “Oh no,” she mumbled as she scrambled to get up and find her phone in the darkness, Tyler beginning to sob again. </p><p>“D-daddy!! Dark, too dark!!” He cried, hugging Josh with all his strength, which was surprisingly a lot while he was in little space. </p><p>Josh hugged him back and kissed his face and played with his hair, rubbing his back — he tried everything to distract Tyler and help him feel safe. “Sweetheart, everything’s okay!! The power just went out, but it’ll be fine!” He tried to assure him, but Tyler just cried harder, clearly incredibly upset. </p><p>“Aha!” Jenna sighed in relief when she finally found her phone, quickly switching the flashlight on. “See, TyTy, everything will be okay!” She smiled and handed him her phone to hold so he could see his surroundings. </p><p>Tyler started to calm down once again, hiccuping and sniffling as he relaxed against Josh. He nodded slowly, still obviously scared but he felt better knowing he could see his mommy and daddy. </p><p>Jenna found Josh’s phone too and turned on the flashlight so she could find actual flashlights to use so they didn’t drain their phone batteries. While she did that, Josh took Tyler’s bottle and began to feed him, holding him nice and close. </p><p>The baby visibly relaxed more then, sighing softly through his nose. Though it was obvious their baby was still on edge, so once Jenna had returned with flashlights to replace their phones and Tyler had finished his bottle and was burped by Josh, she had an idea. She set one of the bigger flashlights on the coffee table in front of them, and it casted a big circle of light on the ceiling. </p><p>“Ty, honey — wanna make shadow puppets?” She spoke softly, taking a seat on the floor before she started to make different shapes with her hands in front of the light so it would show up on the ceiling. </p><p>Tyler gasped as he watched, clapping his little hands as he snuggled up in a blanket and got closer to Josh. “Yay!! Mommy, keep going!” He giggled. </p><p>Jenna smiled, happy to keep him distracted. She began to tell a story of different characters, doing a bird with her hands at times, along with a dog and a bunny. She voiced the bunny while Josh joined in to do the dog and bird, trying to make the voices sound as funny as he could to keep that cute smile on Tyler’s face. </p><p>And it worked. Tyler was a giggling mess the whole time, asking for certain things to be added to the story, to which Jenna and Josh absolutely delivered. </p><p>However, within twenty minutes or so, Tyler was getting sleepy again. His giggles were much more quiet now, and his eyes were half-lidded. Josh noticed and smile softly, kissing his baby’s forehead softly. “Aw, look, Jen! Sleepy baby...”</p><p>Jenna turned to look then and she smiled too, standing up. “Aw!! Let’s sleep down here, okay, TyTy? We’ll all cuddle on the couch.”</p><p>Tyler nodded tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. Since he was already cuddled so close to Josh, the elder just moved them so they were laying on the couch, still cuddled close. Josh pulled the blanket over them again while Jenna kissed Tyler goodnight and laid down on the opposite side of the couch, sharing the blanket with her two lovers since it was big enough to share. </p><p>“G’night, darling,” Josh smiled and cuddled close to Tyler, but all he got in response was a soft snore. He laughed softly before closing his eyes to sleep too, the sound of the distant thunder and light rain helping lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>open to any requests / rps!! &lt;3</p><p>tumblr / wattpad: snugglytyler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>